Uninvited
by EddieV
Summary: Mulder and Scully are called to a town where ritualistic killings are happening, and they meet a strange young man with odd powers.
1. Chapter 1

19:45 P.M.

Kristel Hettler Memorial Library

Ark, Minnesota

* * *

"I don't know Tom, I don't think I'm ready." Casey said, adjusting her body so she was facing away from him. Tom rolled his eyes and shoved the book digging into his stomach off the table.

"Come on, we talked about this," he took her hand, "I promise I'll be as gentle as possible."

Casey looked down at their entwined fingers, then shook her head. "Monica said it would hurt a lot."

Tom lightly squeezed her palm. "Monica's still a virgin, she and Jake never did it. Besides, with a condom and taking it slowly, it'll be better than whatever she told you."

Casey stared in the eyes. "You promise?"

Tom placed his other hand on his chest. "I solemnly swear."

After a few seconds, Casey smiled and nodded, "Alright."

Tom knocked all the other books to the floor and lay Casey gently on the table, sliding his hands playfully slow up her legs. She giggled at the tingling sensation. Casey thought she heard the sound of a door closing as she kissed Tom; then the scuffling of someone moving books.

Sounds of hollowed footsteps approaching rang throughout the library.

"What was that?" Casey cried, as the footsteps became closer together, gaining speed. Tom climbed off the table and reached into his bag on the floor, producing a small switchblade. He flicked it open, turning to her, "Stay here."

Casey clutched her shoulders as Tom threw open the door of the study room, and slowly stepped out. He silently closed it behind him.

She didn't hear anything for a few minutes. Sliding off the table, Casey scooped her textbooks into her bag and slung it over her shoulder hurriedly. "Tom?" She called out. Voices spoke unintelligibly outside the door, sending chills throughout her body.

The door burst open, making her scream. Tom appeared, smiling.

"You jerk!" She cried, stepping forward and slapping him on the shoulder. "Who was that?"

"Just the librarian. She forgot her keys or something."

Casey breathed, relieved. "Ok then! Let's finish this back at my house."

As she went to move past Tom, he spoke. "Don't forget your purse." He pointed back at the blue velvet item under the overturned chair.

"Thanks, that would've sucked to lose that." Casey walked to the table and bent down. She didn't noticed Tom walking up to her, or the black sheen that flooded his eyes, blocking out his pupils.

She especially didn't see him raise the switchblade.

* * *

12:15 P.M.

Kristel Hettler Memorial Library

Ark, Minnesota

* * *

The gray rental sedan pulled into the crowded parking lot, settling into a spot near the back. As the two people got out, the on-scene reporter near the entrance was given a countdown as the cameraman switched his device on. She quickly adjusted her hair then raised her mic and read off the portable prompter.

"Tragic news today as two young students were found murdered here at the Kristel Hettler Memorial Library this morning. Police say that they were partly mutilated and several internal organs are missing."

As the two coated people walked past her, the newswoman continued her report until an officer approached her and ordered the camera be shut off. They flashed card cases at the officers guarding the door, whom escorted them inside. Passing by a sobbing woman talking to another officer, they were left before a man with a wide brimmed brown hat.

"Sheriff Tyler?" The coated man asked, to which the sheriff nodded.

"We're Agents Mulder and Scully. I believe you were the one who left me a message at the Washington Bureau?"

Tyler nodded, "Yeah, that was quite a skill trying to get in touch with you. I had to go through about five special procedures before I could even get to your office line!"

Mulder smiled, "I have a certain thing about unknown contacts." He stepped toward the taped off staircase. "Is this where the crime scene is located?"

The sheriff nodded and pushed the tape upward so the two agents could climb the stairs. Mulder spotted traces of blood along the carpet leading down the runner, each spot was marked with a numbered card. He took a pair of gloves the passing examiner offered and slid them on, handing a pair to Scully.

"Sheriff, in your report in says that the two found were students at the nearby highschool?" Scully asked, scanning over the file Tyler had handed her.

"Yeah, Tom Valentine and Casey Morrow." He shook his head painfully, "He was a running back for Turtles, that's the school's team, and she was on the yearbook staff."

They reached a guarded door at the end of the floor, and the sheriff waved off two more officers before grasping the knob, "Hold onto your hats." Mulder feigned the notion as Tyler threw open the door.

The small room that once held tables, chairs and small shelves was coated in blood. The tables were neatly pushed against the back wall with each chair stacked atop them. The small metal shelves were pressed tightly against the ends of the table and chair structure, which made ample room for the crudely drawn pentagram on the floor.

Scully crossed the symbol and bent down, sliding a finger across it and inspecting her finger. Mulder thanked the sheriff and joined her.

"Graveyard dirt?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Seems like some kind of chalky powder, possibly concrete." She gave her covered finger a tiny lick. "Well that solves it."

Mulder looked puzzled. "What does?"

Scully raised an eyebrow. "This substance is cocaine."

"Ay corumba."

She inspected the three small pots laid across the center of the design where all the lines crossed, lifting the lids and peeking inside.

"Appears to be a small intestine cut into sections, a liver and a lung."

Mulder breathed deeply, walking past her and looking over the odd placement of the furniture. "Why do you think the perp did this?"

Scully closed the lid and looked at him. "He seems meticulous, judging by the unique and perfect formation. It's like he practiced it over and over til it was just right."

Mulder smiled, "Either that or he's a master at Tetris."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sheriff," Scully began, turning to face him, "Where did you find the bodies?"

Sheriff Tyler looked up from the floor, "What? Oh, the bodies, right. Uh, they were laying in front of the furniture when the cleaning lady came in early this mornin'. She's still shook up from it."

"Thank you."

As the sheriff turned from the doorway, Scully approached her partner.

"Mulder, I think this was done by some kind of copy-cat or novice."

Mulder, still perplexed over the configuration before him simply nodded. "Uh huh?"

Scully stared at him. "I've seen cases where victims were placed within the pentagram as to be aligned with the symbol that completes their sacrifice, but never outside of it."

Mulder motioned with his hands, trying to piece together how the furniture came together so tightly as Scully continued.

"The stacking of the chairs and such shows that the killer is some kind of obsessive neat freak or a person of great intellect with a wandering mind."

Mulder put his hand under his chin and absently nodded.

Scully gazed down at the floor. "I've also concluded that the Kennedy assassination had nothing to do with a magic bullet, but simply a time traveling blank thrown from a Secret Service agent."

Mulder's eyes widened as he turned to her, "Y'know, that's not a b..."

"Shut up."

The agents had exited the crime scene and approached Sheriff Tyler who was downstairs with another officer.

"Agents Mulder and Scully, I'd like you to meet Deputy Tim Sorenson." The sheriff said.

They each shook hands, ending with Mulder asking, "Sheriff, does anyone in the area seem to strike you as a suspect?"

Tyler and Sorenson looked at each other, smiles breaking across each others faces.

"Is something funny?" Scully asked.

"I'm sorry." Sorenson said, "But there is one person who does seem like he would do this." He fought back a laugh.

"And that person is?" Mulder asked.

"That would be Green Thomas."

Scully raised an eyebrow. "Green...Thomas?"

Sorenson smiled again, "You see, everybody says he's got like, powers and stuff, but a lot of people say he's this simple weirdo."

Sheriff Tyler laughed, "Tell that to Micheal Eddows." They both broke out into fits of laughter, and Scully cleared her throat.

Sorenson wiped his eyes, "Look, Green Thomas is pretty odd, but people don't mess with him. If you do go see him, don't bring up Micheal Eddows."

Mulder sighed, "Well, where do we meet this Green Thomas?

* * *

1:37 P.M.

Residence of Green Thomas

525 Frost Field Grove

"That road did hell to the tires." Mulder said as he got out of the car, his feet crunching on the gravel road. He and Scully had parked at the end of Blackfield Lane where the sheriff had directed, a long backroad with nothing but woods on either side. As they walked down the remaining bit of road, they spotted a two story wooden house near the end. From a distance they could tell it was old, with paint almost gone, leaving just small peelings. They could see the top of a barn in the backyard.

Mulder broke the silence. "What kind of a first name is Green?"

Scully smiled, "What kind of a first name is Fox?"

"From what I've been told, a very sexy one."

She rolled her eyes as he grinned, the two reaching the front porch. Scully reached out and knocked, the door jerking open almost immediately as she pulled back her fist. A stout young man with short black hair appeared. He was wearing a tan shirt and jeans.

"Can I help you?"

Mulder and Scully removed their badges, showing them to the boy, "Agents Mulder and Scully with the F.B.I., is Green Thomas home?"

The boy smiled, pressing his shoulder against the door, "Speaking."

"We were told by Sheriff Tyler that you might know something about the incident at the library today?"

Green smiled. "What exactly did he tell you?"

Scully looked at her partner "He told us that you had somewhat of a knowledge in ritualistic sacrifices and possible satanic practices."

"Really?"

Mulder nodded, "In a nutshell."

Green opened the door wider, allowing the agents inside. They entered the front room of the Thomas home, which was decorated in pictures of family members and a teak bookshelf lined with horror novels from past and present. Green scooped a small cup off the sidetable near the connecting door.

"Are your parents home...Green?" Scully asked, hesitating on pronoucing his name.

"No. They died a few years ago." He sipped from the cup.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mulder said. "Aren't you afraid of living all the way out here by yourself?"

Green shifted the cup between his hands. "You obviously don't know who I am."


	3. Chapter 3

Scully glanced slightly at Mulder before she cleared her throat to speak. "Um, should we?"

Green grinned, taking another sip from his cup. He turned and crossed through the doorway leading past a set of stairs and disappeared around the corner. The two agents stood awkwardly before he called out, "Are you coming?"

Mulder turned to Scully, "Shall we?"

The agents followed his path through the doorway, where Mulder stopped and crossed to a shelf across from the staircase. Scully turned to call to him before she too crossed to the same shelf and stared into it along with her partner. Pure oak shelves built into the wall held what appeared to be human bones sorted into neat piles, each detailing a certain area of the body. From what she could deduce, Scully realized there were enough bones for at least three adult skeletons. Her hand fell on her gun, and she saw that Mulder's was as well.

"Mr. Mulder?" Green called from the next room, "Ms. Scully?"

Mulder turned to Scully, "Well I guess the sheriff was right. He's definitely got a connection to the occult or at the very least voodoo or supernatural practices."

"Mulder these bones are coated in some kind of substance." Scully craned her neck to get a better look, "I don't think it's a preservative that most ceremonies are known for, like to keep them from burning during a pyre lighting." She took a step back, "But I do know that Mr. Thomas is now at the top of our suspect list."

As Mulder nodded, Green stepped into the hall, "Am I, Agent Scully?"

They both jumped slightly as he stepped toward them. Green's eyes widened as he realized they had been inspecting the shelf, and instead crossed him arms and leaned against the wall.

"As long as you can explain where these came from you might just turn out fine." Mulder interjected, seeing Scully flick the safety on her handgun. Green smiled, pointing to the highest bones.

"That there is my dad. See the indent along the left side of the jaw? That was from a horse when I was eleven and we stayed at a dude ranch in Montana. The other two are my mom and sister."

Mulder stepped away from the shelves, slightly relieved that he wasn't going to pull his gun on a teenage boy in his own home. Scully's hand left her gun as well, and landed on her hip.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that. But why aren't they buried?" She asked.

Green's smile faded. "It was their last wishes. My mom read up on rituals regarding reincarnation from an Indonesian shaman and it said that your remains should be left out in a place of personal peace and comfort to achieve that salvation. What better place than at home?"

Mulder scratched his chin, "I've never heard of any kinds of ritual like that."

Green's smile returned, "Well that shaman just so happens to be my uncle Tokichiro, so I'm not surprised if his…"methods" haven't exactly gotten around as far as Washington."

The two agents exchanged glances once again. Green then motioned for them to follow him. He led them into a parlor where he sat down in a high backed armchair and then gestured at a love seat for them to sit on. Between them sat a silver tray filled with cookies, a shining tea pot and three cups.

"Coffee?" He offered.

Scully politely declined, and Mulder poured himself a cup, while grabbing a chocolate biscotti. He balanced his cup on his knee while he sat down next to her, and then gave Green a thumbs up as he bit into it. Their host grinned and crossed his legs as Scully spoke.

"Mr. Thomas, earlier today a couple was found dead and it seems to be the work of some kind of-"

"Practitioner of dark arts?" He interrupted.

"Yes." Scully sighed, "But for the life of me, I have absolutely no idea as to why we should divulge information to not only a civilian, but a recluse teenager with nothing more than a curio cabinet of questionable items than a connection to any kind of supernatural practices, let alone anything out of the ordinary."

Silence filled the house and the only noise between the three was the ticking of a large antique grandfather clock standing near the doorway to the kitchen. Green placed a fist under his chin and leaned on it. Slightly rocking back in his chair.

Sensing the tension, Mulder spoke up. "What my partner means, is that, as agents of the federal government, we don't normally open channels of information to just anyone. Especially considering the sensitive nature of this crime. And, also considering this IS a crime, we are taking a big risk by revealing anything to you."

Green's lips began to curl. "But?"

"But…there are rumors around here of a certain…" Mulder scanned Scully's rigid expression, "…power you possess."

Green Thomas laughed and clapped his hands. "Did the locals tell you that? Or just the sheriff?"

"Actually, we haven't heard anything from anyone but the police. So we're following a simple lead."

"A lead that doesn't appear to be panning out as planned." Scully said.

Green smile faded and his face took a darker expression. He now seemed genuinely angry; he stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Well, while I do have a reputation as a pariah in this community, I can assure you that if anything, I myself did not go about seeking it. Ask those backwards yokels about my 'reputation' in this town, and they'll laugh you in the face. Laugh and joke. Tell you I'm nothing more than some kid in an old house with nobody but his family's bones to talk to."

Again the room fell silent, save for the ticking of the ancient clock. Green turned toward the hall and pointed, "Get out of my house." He practically spat the words.

Scully instantly stood and walked toward the door while Mulder fumbled with the coffee cup. He awkwardly placed it on the tray of cookies and as he went to move it Green raised a hand.

"Just leave it."

Mulder nodded, "Thank you for your time."


	4. Chapter 4

As Mulder passed through the hallway after Scully, his eyes were looking over the cabinet with the Thomas family and surrounding area. There, along the baseboard of the wall, traveling all along the room, were tiny carvings. They were perfectly embedded into the wood, each character more intricate then the last. He interpreted the first few as a man firing an arrow at a dragon, then a woman drawing liquid from a giant eye; as he continued they became more and more complex to comprehend.

"Ah hem."

From behind, Green had his arms crossed over his chest and he gestured sarcastically toward the front door.

Mulder started to move but stopped and pointed toward his discovery. "What are those? They look like Incan protection spells."

Green's defensive anger visibly quelled for a moment at Mulder's interest. "They are. Not bad, Mr. Mulder."

Mulder smiled, "I've done a little research into the subject. And call me Fox."

Green's brow wrinkled, "What the hell kind of name is 'Fox'?"

Before he could answer, Scully called to him from the porch. Mulder sighed, "We'll keep in touch."

Green gave a short smile himself. "Come back soon." His tone was soaked in sarcasm.

He followed the agent to the door and gave a short wave before closing the door. Mulder returned it, and set down the porch steps, where he spotted Scully off by the windows to the living room. As he approached her, he realized her gaze was going over the house intently.

"What's up?"

Scully's eyes crossed the upstairs windows to the front door. "Mulder what do you see here?"

"A Victorian style, three story, rural mansion circa nineteen thirty-nine?"

Scully met his gaze. "I see peeling paint, structure damaging weeds and root, dangerously old and rotten porch struts and an overall sense of awaiting demolishment."

She was right. The house had once been painted a dull magenta that after decades of weather damage had turned it almost gray. The porch, at a certain angle, appeared slanted, like a heavy weight could dislodge it from the entire foundation. He spotted the aforementioned plants digging and breaking through the cement foundation. Mulder imagined Green Thomas hacking through a jungle of vines and shrubs with a machete to finally reach the washer and dryer at the back of what was once his basement.

"So? It's an old house, what do you expect?"

Scully frowned, "The inside of that house was immaculate. No dust, cracks, scent of mildew. The floorboards didn't even squeak, Mulder. Not to mention it seemed like a cleaning crew had been through there. Teenagers are messy, they're disorganized and lazy. Nothing in that home suggests a teenager lives there."

Mulder pursed his lips. "So….Green Thomas is quite a neat freak. So what?"

Scully pointed at the house. "The outside of this house doesn't match it's inside. Especially considering that ONLY a male teen lives there. No one person can manage a home that big for that long without some kind of help."

"You're saying that Green Thomas isn't alone in that house."

"Precisely. And I think that given his reputation, his odd collection of family mementos and from what he's told to us as , at the very least, an interest in the occult, I'd say we've still got a prime suspect."

Mulder turned back toward the large home, then to his partner. "Let's at least be sure Mr. Thomas even knows how to perform any kind ritual like what we saw back the library."

Scully pushed back her hair, "Where should we start?"

"Why don't we find out who bought that cocaine you found?"


End file.
